


Catch a Wave and You’re Sittin' on Top of the World

by simplyn2deep



Series: Five-0 Birthdays [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Surfing, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I already told you that there would be no weapons or explosive ordinances gifted to my 12 year old daughter!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Wave and You’re Sittin' on Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Prompt given to me by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=thtwzjustadream)[thtwzjustadream](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thtwzjustadream/): Danny wanders the toy department, not sure what to get Grace for her birthday. Steve drags him to the outdoor section for surf stuff. Grace is thrilled, thinks Danny is Super Dad. Bonus points for Danny floating on his board, watching Steve give Grace lessons and loving the sight of it. :)
> 
> Title is from The Beach Boys song _Catch a Wave_

“Danny,” Steve yelled over the cacophony of wailing children and yelling parents, “I think we should look in another section for Grace’s gift!”

“What section would that be, Steven?!” Danny yelled back. “I already told you that there would be no weapons or explosive ordinances gifted to my 12 year old daughter!”

Steve pulled Danny from the toy section and to the more quiet outdoor section of the store. “That’s not what I had in mind, Danny.”

Danny looked around the section they were now in then back to Steve with a raised eyebrow. “Oh really? Then why are we in this section?”

Steve rolled his eyes and pointed to the selection of surfboards, none of which they would be getting since Steve already had the okay to get a custom made one for Grace, rashguards, wetsuits, leashes, surfboard fins and waxes.

“How about we finish Grace's surf collection? We've already got the board, but she's going to need some newer gear to go along with it.”

Danny eyed Steve before he nodded in agreement. “I guess you're right,” he said as he walked around the section. “What exactly do we need?”

Steve pulled out his phone and pulled up a list of everything they would have to get and decided on a few things she'd absolutely needed to have to be safe and saved the rest for other occasions.

“So we have the shorts wetsuit, the long and short sleeve rash guard and the six foot ankle cuff leash,” Steve said as he surveyed their haul. There were also some things he and Danny needed to replace in their gear.

Danny nodded. “I think we’re set. We’d better pay and get back to the house before everyone arrives.”

+=+

Later that day, after gifts, food and resting a bit, Steve and Grace changed into their swim gear, grabbed their boards and ran out to the ocean. Danny was content to watch them for a little while from the beach, but quickly gave into their calls to join them.

Danny pulled off his shirt, grabbed his board and ran to join Steve and Grace. Once in the water, he laid on the board and paddled out to where Steve was sitting on his board watching Grace swim for the wave she wanted to ride.

“I was wondering when you'd join us out here...,” Steve said as Danny floated next to him.

“Well I couldn't let the two of you have all the fun out here,” Danny said bumping his leg against Steve.

Steve looked at Danny and smiled. “You gonna show Grace how much you've learned?”

Danny looked at the waves around them. “Maybe...,” he spotted Grace catching the perfect wave and whooped in delight as she weaved her way up and down it before it died out and reached the beach.

When Grace got to the shore, she gave high-fives to people passing by who stopped to watch her before trotting back to the water and paddling back to where her dad and Steve were.

“Danno! Uncle Steve! Did you see me?” Grace asked excitedly.

“Did we see you?! Of course we did! You were the best one out there!” Danny exclaimed.

“You owned that wave, Gracie!” Steve added with a high-five.


End file.
